Skilled motor grader operators have learned to operate the motor grader based on a learned “feel” of the machine, and can accurately control numerous controls simultaneously to provide accurate grades at high productivity. Highly skilled grader operators have a preferred control pattern for motor graders such that nearly all graders have similar lever arrangements, including lever and knob size, lever efforts and lever travel. These traditional motor grader controls are a series of individual levers arranged on either side of the steering wheel. Each lever individually controls a single function on the motor grader through a mechanical linkage system connected to a hydraulic valve.